Future Trunks
Future Trunks is the half-Saiyan, half-human son of Vegeta and Bulma from an alternate future and a hero from Dragon Ball Z. History Early Life and Becoming a Super Saiyan Trunks was born in Age 766 and in his timeline, Son Goku died due to a heart virus shortly after he was born. Six months later, all of the other Z-Fighters except Future Son Gohan were killed in a battle with the powerful Androids, 17 and 18. The two proceeded to rampage across Earth for the next thirteen years and Trunks eventually became Gohan’s student so he could help fight the androids. He tried to help Trunks become a Super Saiyan, which was the only chance he had of fighting the androids. But he had yet to undergo the trauma usually needed to perform the transformation into Super Saiyan form. As #17 and #18 launched another attack, Trunks and Gohan went to fight them, but due to his lack of experience, Trunks ended up cornered by #18. Gohan took the hit to save him, losing his arm in the process, causing a severe lack of confidence in Trunks. He continued to try and reach the Super Saiyan form, but still kept failing to do so. After #17 and #18 began attacking again, Gohan knocked out Trunks so that he would not interfere, knowing that the androids would kill him if he tried to fight. But despite his abilities, Gohan was unable to fight them both and #17 and #18 eventually killed him. Trunks found his body, which finally pushed him enough to transform into a Super Saiyan. He spent the next three years training to avenge the friends and allies he’d lost to the androids, but could never beat them. After barely avoiding getting destroyed in one battle, Bulma showed Trunks a time machine she had been working on. She hoped he could use it to prevent Goku’s demise and prevent the future they lived in from coming about. Delivering a Warning Trunks used the time machine to head 20 years into the past to warn Goku and the other Z Warriors of the coming android threat, as well as to give Goku medicine that would cure his heart virus. Upon arriving, Trunks came across a cybernetically restored Frieza and his father, King Cold, who had come to Earth seeking revenge against Goku by destroying those he cared about along with Goku himself. Frieza didn’t think that the 17-year-old Trunks was much of a threat and at first was content with letting his soldiers handle it. However the half-Saiyan easily took down all of them, much to Frieza’s irritation and Trunks, taking his Super Saiyan form, gave him three chances to try and take him down. Every attempt was easily countered by the young Super Saiyan, causing Frieza to get more and more frustrated. Finally he attempted to use his Supernova Death Ball, which at first seemed to work, but Trunks actually just caught the attack. He taunted Frieza by jokingly saying he must have “dropped it” and the warlord blew up the ball with an energy blast in another attempt to kill Trunks. However, even this could do nothing to the young Super Saiyan, who fired a Burning Attack at Frieza from behind, making him jump into the air to dodge it. Trunks then slashed the cyborg in two with his sword, before slicing him into smaller pieces and blasting him into nothing. The young Super Saiyan was then approached by King Cold, who offered him a place at his side. But Trunks refused and the alien asked to see his sword, so the half-Saiyan gave it to him. However, King Cold actually believed the young Super Saiyan had only beaten Frieza because he had the sword and attacked him with it. Trunks easily caught the blade and fired an energy wave through King Cold’s chest. He begged the young Super Saiyan not to destroy him, offering him planets to rule. But Trunks was aware of how Frieza's family worked and finished King Cold off with a final energy blast. After destroying King Cold’s ship, the half-Saiyan approached the Z Warriors, telling them where Goku would land. They went to wait and though the Z Warriors asked him numerous questions, Trunks politely refused to answer. After Goku finally landed, the half-Saiyan asked to speak with him privately, telling him about the coming threat of the androids, as well as that he was Vegeta and Bulma’s son. Trunks gave Goku the antidote to the heart virus he would get, then told him not to reveal any of this to the other Z Warriors since if Vegeta and Bulma found out about him, he might not be born. Trunks then headed back to the future, not realizing he had inadvertently caused things to happen differently. Rise of the Androids and Cell After the androids finally did appear, Trunks went back to the past but found Androids 19 (only his damaged head since Vegeta destroyed him) and 20. Since these androids were not the ones he had always fought, Trunks realized that this timeline was starting to deviate greatly from his own. He met up with the Z-Fighters, but Android 20, who was actually Dr. Gero’s brain in an android body, activated Androids 17 and 18. However the two rebelled against Gero, killing him, and activated Android 16. Since the Z Warriors had spent three years increasing their strength because of Trunks’ warning, the androids had been built so they were stronger as well. Vegeta tried to fight Android 18, but was unable to combat her and Trunks leapt to try and help, only to be struck down, get his sword snapped, and be thrown into his father. After Cell revealed himself, Trunks and the others decided to train in the Room of Time and Space, where they could get a year’s worth of training in a single day. The half-Saiyan went in with Vegeta and as they trained together, Trunks believed that he had surpassed his father by reaching the Ultra Super Saiyan form, while Vegeta did not. However, seeing the level of his father’s Saiyan pride, he decided to hide this new power out of the fear of upsetting Vegeta, though unaware that his father chose not to reach that form. After training, Trunks left the Room of Time and Space and went to face off against Cell, who’d managed to absorb Android 17 and attain his Semi-Perfect form. They managed to find him as he was attempting to absorb Android 18 and Trunks watched as Vegeta completely devastated Cell as an Ascended Super Saiyan. However Cell managed to talk Vegeta into letting him absorb #18, so he could obtain his Perfect form and be more of a challenge. Knowing that he could not let this happen, Trunks interfered and fought Cell himself, but as he tried to stop the android from absorbing #18, Vegeta started blasting him away. Finally, the half-saiyan blasted his father so he could stop Cell, only for his efforts to be in vain when the android managed to finally absorb #18, transforming into his Perfect form. Vegeta took him on and during the fight, he said that Cell was hiding his power and he knew Trunks was hiding his too. Kuririn asked the half-Saiyan why he didn’t use his hidden power and he replied that he didn’t want to upset his father by surpassing him. After Vegeta was finally defeated by Cell, Trunks changed into his Ultra Super Saiyan form, planning to destroy the android. He was able to deal significant damage to Cell and kept increasing his power, not realizing the weakness of his new form. Though the Ultra Super Saiyan form granted Trunks much greater physical strength, the increased muscle mass resulted in a high sacrifice of speed. He had not noticed this during training due to his inexperience and Vegeta had in fact become able to use this form, but chose not to knowing the weakness of it. By that point, Trunks’ speed was not only greatly decreased, but maintaining the form was much harder due to the energy consumption. Cell now had the upper hand, despite having less physical strength than Trunks and the half-Saiyan lost hope. Cell Games However Cell had become interested in how much stronger Trunks had become in the period of only a day. Thus he told the half-Saiyan that in ten days, he’d have a tournament called the Cell Games and the Z-Fighters should prepare themselves in that time. Trunks told the others about the Cell Games, before he spent another day in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to get in another year’s worth of training. But he didn’t gain as much of a power increase as last time and after the 10 days passed, Trunks went with the other Z-Fighters to the location of the Cell Games. After Gohan began fighting Cell, the android generated small clones of himself, the Cell Jrs, which he had fight Trunks and the others in order to draw out Gohan’s hidden power. Trunks, like most of the others, was unable to take on the Cell Jrs and eventually detransformed form his Super Saiyan form. However this helped Gohan enter the form of Super Saiyan 2, allowing him to overwhelm Cell. Eventually the android tried self-destructing to wipe out everyone, Goku got him away using his Instant Transmission, sacrificing himself in the process. But Cell survived, since one of his cells remained, letting him regenerate, now more powerful than ever due to the Saiyan cells in him. He returned to Earth via instant Transmission and upon arriving, fired a Full Power Death Beam that killed Trunks. This had a great impact on Vegeta and he threw everything he had at Cell, revealing he did in fact care about his son, though his assault did nothing to the android. After Cell was finally destroyed by Gohan, Trunks was brought to Kami’s Lookout and revived thanks to the Dragon Balls. When he found out how Vegeta reacted to his death, the half-Saiyan was shocked and proud of his father. Bringing Peace to the Future After celebrating the destruction of Cell with the others, Trunks was saying his goodbyes when he was acknowledged by his father. He returned to his own time to finally stop the androids once and for all and reunited with Bulma, telling her about all that had happened to him. Suddenly a news report came on about the androids and Trunks went to face them in Super Saiyan form, now far more powerful than he was before due to all his training in the past. He arrived just in time to prevent #17 from killing an innocent man and #17 and #18 attacked him, thinking that it would be just as easy to beat him as before. However, Trunks was easily able to fight them off and eventually blasted #18 away to nothing. #17 was shocked by this and threw himself at the half-Saiyan one last time, only to be struck down and obliterated with an energy blast. Though the Androids were gone, Trunks knew there was still one last threat that had to be dealt with: his timeline’s Cell. After three years had gone by, Cell was wandering around, looking for 17 and 18 when he came across Bulma and Trunks, who was going to the past to tell Goku and the others of his success. As Trunks prepared to leave, he sensed Cell and had his mother leave, before facing off against the android. The half-Saiyan taunted Cell with what he knew of the alternate timeline and revealed that he had destroyed #17 and #18. The bio-android was not worried about Trunks, but he managed to easily take on Cell upon becoming a Super Saiyan. The half-Saiyan declared that the bio-android had to be destroyed and grabbed his tail, throwing him high into the air. Cell, realizing he had no chance against Trunks, prepared to use the Kamehameha wave to blow up the entire planet, knowing that he can survive in space with Freeza's genes. However, the young Super Saiyan fired a powerful energy blast at Cell before he could use fire the Kamehameha, destroying the bio-android completely. Trunks then went back to the past to thank Goku and the others one last time. Movies Super Android 13! Trunks went with Muten Roshi, Kuririn, and Oolong to a beauty pageant, but ended up regretting it when they had to wait for six hours until it started. However, they realized they had mixed the days up, Future Trunks and the others met up with Goku, Gohan, and Chi Chi for lunch at a shopping center. But when Androids 14 and 15 attacked, Trunks helped get the civilians to safety, before going back to help Goku fight the two androids. They went to a barren arctic area to fight to avoid destroying the city and Trunks began to grow concerned for Goku when he began getting tired. However, Android 13 showed up as well and after exchanging a few words, the half-Saiyan fought #14 and #15 while Goku faced #13. Trunks found it hard to fight the pair, but Vegeta showed up, taking #15 while his son battled #14. After transforming into a Super Saiyan, Trunks was able to slash #14 in half as Vegeta destroyed #15 as well. But #13 was able to absorb components from the fallen androids to transform into Super Android 13. Trunks tried to save Vegeta from the super android as he smacked the Saiyan prince around, but was blasted away by Super #13. Later as Goku was generating a Genki Dama, Trunks attacked the super android again only to get his sword shattered and knocked out. However Super #13 was finally destroyed by Goku with use of a Genki Dama. Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan Trunks was at a picnic with Kuririn, Gohan, Muten Roshi, Bulma, Vegeta, and his younger self, enduring Kuririn’s terrible karaoke singing. Suddenly, a ship arrived with a group of soldiers led by a Saiyan named Paragus, who told Vegeta he wanted him to act as the king of his new Saiyan empire. Though Vegeta was uninterested at first, he decided to go when Paragus asked him to defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan, who had been ravaging the South Galaxy. Trunks was suspicious of this and told Vegeta that he should not go, but when his father would not listen, the half-Saiyan decided to go as well, if only to convince his father he had to go back to Earth. After arriving, Trunks looked around the planet with Gohan and Kuririn, discovering that the planet was covered in ruins and Paragus was using Shamoian slaves to maintain the palace. Trunks, Gohan, and Kuririn stopped one of Paragus’ men from whipping one of the slaves, then gave the starved Shamoians food and tried to get information. They learned that the Legendary Super Saiyan was indeed real and devastated their home planet. The next morning, Trunks, Gohan, Kuririn, and Roshi revealed Paragus’ deception to Vegeta, bringing along the slaves to prove it. After Paragus' son Broly was revealed as the Legendary Super Saiyan, Paragus revealed it had all been a deception. Trunks went to help Goku and Gohan fight Broly who had entered his Legendary Super Saiyan form and gone completely berserk. He transformed into Super Saiyan form, but was easily hit around by Broly, though Piccolo gave him a Senzu bean. Trunks and Gohan attempted to use a double attack against Broly, only for it to do nothing and the two were clothes-lined by the Legendary Super Saiyan. After Vegeta finally snapped out of his shock at Broly’s power and joined the battle, Trunks cheered him on. However, the Legendary Super Saiyan beat down Vegeta and his son rushed to help him, only to be punched in the head. Trunks and the other four Z Warriors eventually began transferring his energy to Goku, allowing him to finally defeat Broly and they managed to escape the planet before it was destroyed by Comet Camori. Bojack Unbound Trunks went to compete, along with Gohan, Piccolo, Kuririn, Yamcha, and Tenshinhan went to compete in a world martial arts tournament thrown by billionaire, Gyosan Money. After the first round, Trunks faced off against Tenshinhan, managing to beat him and advancing to the semi-finals, along with Gohan, Kuririn, and a normal human fighter. However instead of facing off against the fighters that Money hired, Trunks and the others fought against minions of the alien warlord Bojack, who was freed when Cell destroyed Kaio's planet. Trunks faced off against Gokua, who managed to gain the upper hand on him at first and the swordsman tried to finish the half-Saiyan off. However, Trunks transformed into Super Saiyan form, blocking his sword strike and breaking the blade, before killing Gokua with a punch to the stomach. He wondered what was going on, but was attacked from behind by Bojack, who knocked him out. As Piccolo was being overwhelmed by Bojack, Trunks recovered and fired a barrage of energy blasts at him. The alien warlord protected himself with his Psycho Barrier and the half-Saiyan charged at him. However, Trunks was caught in Bujin’s psycho threads, draining his energy and making him change back to normal. Bido tossed a sharpened piece of metal at the half-Saiyan, but it was intercepted by Vegeta throwing Trunks’ sword to him. Later on, Trunks attempted to help his father fight Bojack but Zangya and Bujin intercepted him and beat him up, before Bojack’s Galactic Buster hit his chest. However, Gohan managed to transform into Super Saiyan 2 form to defeat Bojack and his gang. Afterwards, he, Trunks, and Kuririn were sent to the hospital to recover. In Dragon Ball Z Side Story: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans,' '''the Saiyans are a problem for Dr. Raichi, who is one of the survivors of the Tsufurusians. To kill Son Goku, Vegeta, etc., it has created clones of Slug, Turles, Cooler and Freeza. But the greatest danger is not in the power of the clones, but in its ability to regenerate itself and neutralize the Saiyans, in such a way that their attacks will be made in vain. Then Goku discovers their weak point. They beat them with the same attacks that were previously defeated. So with the help of Piccolo, Gohan and Trunks (Vegeta, as his pride, does struggle in attacking the clones). However, the alternate ending in the version has Trunks being over powered and killed by Frieza. They later arrive at the planet where Dr. Raichi was hidden, and despite having great abilities, in fact much larger than those of Goku and Vegeta, meet their energy and the evil Raichi is defeated. In this first part, the Dr. Raichi, last survivor of the Popo who lived on the planet Vegeta, wants to destroy all the Saiyans, which contributed to the demise of their race and became the ancient planet Plant the Vegeta planet... Popo tells Goku and Gohan danger which runs landin different parts of the same, because of the so-called Gas Destructor. Gohan and Goku will end this problem, each in different areas in danger of the planet. Joins les this adventure Piccolo. Just at the right time they join the adventure Trunks and Vegeta. When all seems to be over, Popo indicates them more tracts of land contaminated by Gas Destructor. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Trunks come to this new area. On this occasion is Vejita which begins to destroy it, he only. But, suddenly, a strange but known figure appears behind it. It was Freezer, who faced Goku on Namek planet long ago and defeated future Trunks in the land. Also Cooler, Slug and Turles, all aiming to destroy the Saiyans are. Goku knows are not really characters, in fact, such is a very similar to the Saiyan.Whenever they try to defeat them with one of their best techniques, sta does not respond, due to the power that the doctor Raichi has given these Tuffle. There is only one way to defeat them, Goku is not long in finding out after a bout 'no output', in which every time you defeat an enemy, it is regenerated. It was defeating the enemy in the same way that had done it previously. Thus, Trunks will end with Freezer; and Gohan and Piccolo with Slug, thanks to the whistle that the inhabitants of Namek or namekians can not hear. And the same with the two remaining enemies. Interestingly, all appear in a movie. The story continues to follow immediately to the first part, in which Goku and the others eliminated all contaminated areas of planet Earth, which prevented any technique against the ghosts that were generated in these places. Now, Gokuu and others head to the planet where Dr. Raichi, took refuge as they had been previously informed. They travel at high speed with one of the spaceships of the Capsule Corporation, because without having previously gone to this planet, Goku can not do teleportation, as it could be dangerous. At the beginning of the problems with the ship, due to a storm in space, they arrive at the desired place, which is quite dark and with many areas of a dark red, as if never had been any species with life on the planet. Goku, however, realizes that Dr. Raichi is located in this place. Therefore, you decide to call it, and effectively, there is our enemy. Great technology of the Popo has allowed to survive, thanks to a machine that collects large amounts of energy from the universe, resulting in the destruction of the same long-term. Dr. Raichi tells how whenever you destroy an enemy, returns to arise, lest it defeat as the first time, as in the case of Freezer, Cooler, Slug and Turles. The problem is that not is has defeated Dr. Raichi before on any occasion, reason by which Goku runs into more problems. It is Vegeta wanting to personally defeat the Doctor Raichi, doing everything possible so that Goku is not that delete it. 'The Saiyans will be never defeated by the Popo,' this is what it says Vegeta, which also recognizes that his species has done evil deeds in the past. All attack at the same time Dr. Raichi, wrapped in a sphere that is virtually impossible to open or break, formed by a very strong glass. But several successive attacks of Goku and the others manage to break this capsule and all its effects, of which misses the same Vegeta. Goku fails to defeat our enemy with a Kame Hame has, so is Vegeta which succeeds with a Final Flash, thus reaching its goal of defeating the last Vegeta. Now it seems that the Final Flash is better than a Kame Hame to Goku and, in addition, has managed to overcome the Popo and the ancient planet Plant technology. However, accumulating energy machine has not been destroyed, what makes us think that the Tuffle can have been regenerated as it was at the beginning with Freezer, Cooler, Slug and Turles. Then they will have to again confront the Doctor Raichi, possibly more dangerous than now. Hatchhyack is the name of this machine, which was the last Doctor Raichi alternative to survive. Create 'ghosts', so the own Doctor Raichi has proven to be one of them to not be defeated and regenerate. Vegeta machine has turned all his energy accumulated for a long time ago, whereas this bygone era since the end of the Popo until now, all a source of energy that lives in an only. It seems the end of the Saiyans, planet Earth and throughout the universe, which may not withstand such power for a long time. Faced with the threat of destroying planet Earth, Goku reacts immediately. It made Vegeta, just with the intention of the Tuffle destroy all of the Saiyans. Goku says he is stronger than Broly, faced in two different adventures. The new enemy is a union of Popo, but not a merger, because in this case they would be only two didn't. The result is better than this simple transformation of two beings in one. Shiny red at the top and bottom and magenta in the Center, this monster seems practically invincible, due to its enormous size, similar to the machine Hatchhyack that has been born and has gained all this power. It seems that even keeps the power of Cooler, Frieza, Slug and Turles. Vegeta falls wounded, unable to give a swoop. Trunks and Gohan same happens them. Only left Goku, that even his friends from danger warning to get out of there, they may not react in time. And the same applies to him, in an attempt to attack him... Piccolo is also wounded, but still has the Beanstalk with them. It gives one of them to Gohan, who immediately recovers; and it asks to save the other three for Goku, Trunks and Vegeta, who need them more than him. Once all have regained their strength, attacked at the same time our enemy, that still beat them again and again with ease. There is only a solution: all be used at the same time his best technique. Thus, Goku makes a Kame Hame Ha; Gohan Masenko; Trunks, the Burning attack and Vegeta the Final Flash, at the same time. Four sources into one are capable of generating a large amount of energy, which our enemy has not been able to resist. It has been defeated... Everything is back to normal and Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Gohan return to planet Earth, where Bulma continues waiting for them for lunch. Personality Future Trunks is very serious and cautious, due to the world he grew up in and having not grown up with his father, as well as polite and good-mannered. He usually thinks certain things matter and others don’t due to being from the future (though he is usually right). However, Trunks is surprised on a deep level when things happen differently from his timeline. He has demonstrated some cockiness, though only rarely, and in combat, he is usually serious and determined. Powers Trunks has demonstrated a high level of power despite being young and possesses superhuman strength, speed, endurance, and durability. He can manipulate energy in the form of energy blasts and flight and has demonstrated skills in swordsmanship. Trunks also has a number of techniques that he uses, such as the Burning Attack, where he performs a number of rapid arm movements. He then holds his hands out in front of him with his index fingers and thumbs forming a diamond shape and fires a powerful blast of energy from his hands. Another is the Finish Buster, where Trunks holds his hands up above him, charging a golden energy sphere above him, before bringing his hands forward, firing an energy beam from it. Another of Trunks’ techniques is his Heat Dome Attack, where he holds his hands above him as a dome of energy surrounds him. He then fires an enormous energy blast from the dome up above him. Another technique Trunks uses is his Buster Cannon, where he draws his hands behind him, charging an energy sphere in each one. He then brings them together in front of him, firing a powerful blue and white energy beam. Trunks has the ability to transform into Super Saiyan form, where he becomes far more powerful to the point he could kill Frieza and King Cold with apparently no effort. Later on, Trunks advanced to the Ascended Super Saiyan form, an advanced version of the Super Saiyan transformation. This gives him a much greater deal of strength and power than in the normal Super Saiyan form. Trunks also gained the ability to use the Ultra Super Saiyan form, another version of the Super Saiyan form and a forced increase in the power output and physical strength. However the increased muscle mass of the Ultra Super Saiyan transformation results in a great decrease in speed, so the form causes more harm than good. He's also an expert swordsman, having been (presumably) trained by Future Gohan, it was able to easily slice through Frieza and his men, large boulders and, and even some androids like android 14, he can also channel his energy into it, which he can use either to fire a long range attacks or increase it's cutting power. The sword is shown to be stronger (after its destruction by android 18, which later got repaired offscreen) enough to save his life when Vegeta threw it in the way of the sharpened metal projectile that was thrown by Bojack's crew member Bido. Trivia *Bruce Faulconer, composer for the ''Funimation dub of Dragon Ball Z, has stated on his website that Future Trunks is his favorite character. Christopher Sabat, a voice actor for many characters, has agreed that Future Trunks is his favorite, aside from Vegeta. *Future Trunks’ favorite food is convenience store bento. *He is one of the few primary Z-Fighters that has never made use of the Kamehameha wave. *Future Trunks’ name is a parody on boxers. *He was the last character to have his power level scanned with a scouter, by one of Frieza’s soldiers who saw it as only 5, due to the fact he was suppressing his power. *Angelo from Dragon Quest VIII bears a strong resemblance to Future Trunks and since Akira Toriyama was the game’s art director, it’s possibly Trunks was his design model. *In Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2, Future Trunks had the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan 2 and in Dragon Ball Heroes, a Super Saiyan 3. Gallery Trunks_Adulto_render.png Render Dragon Ball Z Trunks Do Future by zat renders.png Future-Trunks-Long-Hair-psd69724.png 2672005-4231852200-TPTru.jpg Trunks_Deflects_an_Attack.png xenoversetrunks.png|Future Trunks in Dragon Ball Xenoverse Theme Songs Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Swordsmen Category:Living Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Son of a Villain Category:Evil exterminators Category:Martyr Category:Martial Artists Category:Aliens Category:Speedsters Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Time-Travellers Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Villain's Descendant Category:Princes Category:Pacifists Category:Serious Heroes Category:Chi Masters Category:Shounen Jump Heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:Families Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:One-Man Army Category:Successful Heroes Category:Heroes of the Future Category:Determinators Category:Destiny Defiers Category:Empowered Normal Badass Category:Universal Protection Category:Last of Kind Category:Wise Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Male Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Outright Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Harbingers Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Humanoid Category:Successors Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Forgivers Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Summoners Category:Hope Bringer Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Archenemy Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes